


An Alpha, His Husband and a Future that Remains Unclear

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [120]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Kane, Original Character(s), Parenthood, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles finds out some interesting information when Derek visits him at the station. It doesn't take long for him to tell his husband.





	An Alpha, His Husband and a Future that Remains Unclear

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to find out what you think about this... whatever it is that goes through your mind.
> 
> In case you want to know, the previous chapter was the least read in the 5 years I've been writing this series... so either people don't give a shit about the friendship between Danny and Jackson, or they have lost interest in this story. Therefore, thanks again to the few people who commented and always show their support, if it wasn't for you, I'd not keep posting what is left.
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks so much to Abbyholy who betaed this.

When Stiles comes back from the bathroom and approaches the bed he finds Jackson as he left him, still wearing glasses and reading something on his iPad.

“I have to tell you something,” Stiles says as he gets in bed. “Derek came to the station today.”

“He did?” Jackson asks surprised.

“Yeah, and you’ll never guess what he told me.”

Jackson stays silent, looking at him.

“Come on try,” Stiles says.

“I thought you were going to tell me.”

“You’re supposed to try to guess it.”

“Says who?” Jackson raises his eyebrows.

“Says _me_ … I’m the one who knows.”

Jackson sighs and rolls his eyes. “Okay, he got robbed?”

Stiles shakes his head.

“I know… someone stole his wallet,” Jackson says, smiling.

“Very funny. You aren’t even trying…” Stiles shrugs but smiles despite himself.

“It’s late and I’m tired. I’m not in the mood to think about Derek… although I wouldn’t say no to _other_ things…”

Stiles shakes his head, trying not to smile.

“Fine. He asked me if I knew that Kane wants to adopt a kid.”

“Say that again…” Jackson says with disbelief.

“You heard me…" Stiles nods. "And not only that, there’s more… because our dear alpha thinks that we are to blame for this—”

“Hold on, is it true? Kane wants to be a father? Since when? Did you know anything?”

“You know you’re asking me the same things as Derek, right? I’m as surprised as you are, so what do you think?”

“I don’t know… I don’t know, okay? It’s late and I think my brain is not working at full speed right now.”

“Last time I saw him he didn’t say anything," Stiles frowns. "I mean… maybe he asked about how things were going since we officially adopted Kyle but I just said that things were great and that nothing had really changed… that’s all. It was short and we moved on to a different topic. So, I didn’t think it was anything out of the ordinary, you know? But maybe it was.”

“Yeah," Jackson nods. "Probably he was thinking about it.”

“So, why didn’t he say anything?” Stiles asks as he sits on top of Jackson. Then he proceeds to remove his husband’s glasses and take the iPad from his hands, leaving them both on the nightstand.

Jackson automatically places his hands on Stiles’s hips. “Maybe he wasn’t sure. Or maybe he wanted to talk to Derek first. Maybe he knew you’d tell me and he didn’t want me to know before Derek did. There’re a lot of possible reasons.”

“Well, I wish he had trusted me. I could have… I don’t know… talked about it.” Stiles shrugs.

“It seems he didn’t need to talk about it more than he did. I mean, it seems like he knows what he wants.”

“Yeah, but Derek—Derek doesn’t seem that convinced. He’s surprised… and—”

“I bet he is…” Jackson snorts. “I didn’t see it coming either…”

“Well, you’re not married to him. You don’t know what they discuss or don’t discuss.”

“But you’re pretty much his best friend and you didn’t know either. And I work with him… I thought he trusted me,” Jackson says, running his hands along Stiles’s thighs and back to his waist again.

“Come on, he trusts you. I think he’s probably worried about what we’ll say… he knows we assumed he didn’t want kids and Derek—He’s never even suggested that he might want one in the future. Not even when Kyle appeared, remember? He tried to find him a home somewhere else.”

“That’s probably why Kane was afraid to talk about it. He knew the answer... or thought he knew. What did Derek tell you? Has he changed his mind?”

Stiles snorts. “Derek was a mess. He was shocked and like I said, he kind of thinks it’s our fault.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that part.”

“Yeah, apparently the fact that we have _a basketball team_ may have a lot to do with his husband’s wish to have children.”

“Of course, we're the source of his problems…” Sarcasm all over Jackson's words. “It can’t be that Kane has realized that he’s older and it’s time to have a kid if he’s ever gonna have one.”

“Well, apparently that’s too simple for your alpha to comprehend. He always has to make everything complicated.”

“So… he didn’t answer anything, right?” Jackson asks.

Stiles smiles. “He said he needed to _think about it_. Oh and that he didn’t know if he was ready.”

“Unbelievable.” Jackson shakes his head.

“Well, what are you so surprised about? Apparently, he never thought they’d adopt. It never crossed his mind.”

“Yeah, but Kane is his partner, his husband, for god’s sake. If that’s what he wants… is he really gonna tell him ‘no’, and is Kane going to accept that? Because I don’t think he would. I mean, that man doesn’t usually take ‘no’ for an answer. When he knows what he wants he doesn’t stop until he gets it.”

“Yeah, well, except _you_ , right? He wanted you and he didn’t get you.”

“That was different and you know it. I was taken and he didn’t have a chance… plus, that was a million years ago. This is another story. And Derek just needs to get his head out of his ass and think about what his husband wants if he doesn’t want any trouble in paradise.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles frowns.

“You know… If they realize that they want different things, that’s a problem. I’m not saying this could end in divorce because obviously they love each other but this is something that is always going to be there between them.”

“And Derek… he’s got issues, you know that. He might be the alpha but when it comes to his own life, he needs to be pushed sometimes... like when I convinced him to meet Kane… he’d probably still be single if it wasn’t for me.”

“And you think he’ll see this is one of those times?”

“Maybe… I don’t know. Being a father is terrifying whether you're ready or not and he’s afraid… wondering if he can be a father and so on… Hopefully, he’ll realize that he’s as capable as anybody else. Like he said, I’m sure he just needs time to think about it.”

“Well, it’s not like they’re gonna have a kid tomorrow anyway. How long do you think this could take?”

“It depends. It helps that Kane is a lawyer but adoption is not his field. They have to go through the proper channel and it’s not going to be fast. They have a lot of things to consider. Unless they want a surrogate which is not much faster either but for what you said, it doesn’t seem to be the case. So, I have no idea… a year at least if they’re very lucky and decide fast.”

“I think they haven’t really talked about it and surrogacy could still be an option.”

“You know… they’ll figure it out and we’ll find out. I don’t think Kane would ever impose his wishes on Derek but sometimes he has a way to get on your nerves and Derek doesn’t need that right now. Although Derek also has some nerve blaming us, like this is something you have to _blame_ somebody for… they both deserve each other, that’s for sure.”

“Did you… I mean, did you agree to have Daniel because I wanted him? Because you said it was my idea… I’ve never asked you about it.”

“Because you know the answer, right? Our situation is totally different. Unlike them, we always knew we wanted to start a family someday… hopefully, before we were a certain age. I just didn’t think it would be the way it ended up being.” Jackson snorts and finds Stiles’s hands intertwining their fingers. “And yeah, that part… I let you talk me into it and you convinced me with your never-ending display of wisdom and practicality…” Jackson licks his lips and Stiles grins. “But I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do, and if I hadn’t, we would have found another way… it wouldn’t have affected us if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Yeah, well… maybe I just wanted to hear that you did it for me…” Stiles smirks, “because you wanted to make me happy.”

Jackson lets go of Stiles’s hands and leans forward, grasping the back of Stiles’s head he pulls him on top of him as he lies back down. Jackson looks at his husband’s hazel eyes first, then at his mouth.

“I’m more selfish than that… I wanted _me_ and you to be happy. _Both of us._ ” Jackson finds Stiles’s lips, kissing him softly. “And now, can we stop talking about those two… and about kids, please?”

Stiles holds Jackson’s face with both hands and lies completely on top of him, as they kiss. It starts slowly until they open their mouths and their tongues meet, tasting each other as Jackson’s hands slide under Stiles’s pajama pants, covering his ass and exploring what he can reach of his body. There are moans coming from both of them and the intensity grows. Getting lost in the sensations and the familiarity, any thought about the previous topic is quickly forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in this story? Let me know... as usual, feedback (and kudos) are very important.
> 
> Btw, I have 2 other stackson series that you can check out:
> 
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)
> 
> * [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)


End file.
